


the pomegranate tree

by pkabyssinian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Slave!Kylo, boys behaving like idiots, hux has his hands full, keep it together hux, kylo only listens when he wants to, kylux exchange may 2016, pretty kylo in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkabyssinian/pseuds/pkabyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years, two whole years, he had been free of Kylo Ren and his tantrums, of his wholesale and wanton destruction. </p><p>“I’m sending a personal gift to you, General Hux.  A reward for your loyal service,” Snoke said.</p><p>Written for the May Kylux Fic Exchange 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pomegranate tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drappersky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drappersky/gifts).



> Written from Drappersky's prompt: _Prostitute/sex slave Kylo Ren given to Hux as war spoils._
> 
> I'm not sure I've fulfilled it as wanted, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I also have to thank [Kat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2107/pseuds/Kat2107) because without her this wouldn't have an ending. I would be lost without her.
> 
> She and [Eridani](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridani/pseuds/Eridani) helped me whip this into shape. A million thanks to them both, as always any remaining mistakes are my own.

General Hux stood at attention, his face blank as he listened, incredulous, to the report.

Two years, two whole years, he had been free of Kylo Ren and his tantrums, of his wholesale and wanton destruction.  Enough time had passed since Hux delivered the broken and bleeding Force-user to his so-called final training for Hux to believe the man to be dead.  In his kindness, the Supreme Leader saw the loss of Starkiller Base to the Resistance not as an error on Hux’s part but due to unfortunate circumstances centering around Ren.  He returned from the delivery of Ren still in command and tasked to break up the remaining Resistance before they strengthened their ranks.

Early this morning the night crew paged his quarters when the news reached them of General Organa’s retreat.  Hux wanted to be annoyed that the formidable woman had chosen to fade into obscurity, secreting herself away in obvious imitation of her brother.  Instead, this spared them both the inevitable confrontation, spared Hux from the dubious honor of killing an old woman or from outright dishonor if she bested him.  

Only a handful of people, far less than before, might be able to hold the ragtag bunch of rebels together.  None of them compared to Organa, she formed their true backbone and without her the First Order’s victory became assured.  The only real threats to their superiority were Skywalker and his scavenger apprentice.

Force-users remained far outside of Hux’s purview.  He assumed Ren and his Knights would be dispatched to deal with the Jedi.   Whatever 'testing' Kylo Ren underwent, Hux hoped it tamed him, broke him so Ren could be commanded by the First Order. 

“The master of the Knights of Ren will be residing on board again, General,” Snoke told him, his scarred lips curled into something resembling a smile.

“As you wish, Supreme Leader,” Hux’s face remained blank and unreadable. 

“I’m sending a personal gift to you, General Hux.  A reward for your loyal service and for your diligence in breaking the Resistance.  I am impressed you have eradicated two strong opponents to the First Order.  Soon we will be uncontested in the galaxy,” Snoke said as his hologram hunched over to stare down at Hux.

“While grateful for your generosity, I need no gift.  My allegiance lies with both you and the Order, reward for performing my duty is unnecessary,” Hux deflected as he tried to appear appreciative.  All of Snoke’s ‘gifts’ were double-edged, this one would be no different.

“You will accept, General.  All shall be clear once you rendezvous with the  _ Onslaught _ ,” the oversized hologram allowed Hux to see the amused twinkle in Snoke’s eyes.  Hux leashed his irritation forcing his shoulders to tighten, improving his already perfect posture.

“Then please accept my thanks, Supreme Leader.  All shall be prepared for Lord Ren’s arrival,” Hux lied, as if he would ever welcome that man’s presence.  Anger, bitter and stinging, surged within Hux.  In seeming deference, he bowed his head and waited for the massive hologram to fade. 

A week passed as the  _ Finalizer _ made her way to the meeting spot.  Hux forced himself to forget about whatever reward the Supreme Leader planned for him.  Whatever largesse Snoke granted displayed a dangerous favoritism toward Hux, younger officers would work to tear him down to ingratiate themselves with the Supreme Leader. 

Instead of worry, sick trepidation consumed Hux at Ren’s arrival.  They barely tolerated each other before, the tension coiled between them until Hux wanted to snap.  Everything with Ren evolved into a clash of wills, with Hux needing to assert his superiority until they were ready to come to blows.

As an afterthought (or so Hux told himself) he ordered Ren’s old rooms be readied for the Knight’s arrival. After months of vacancy, the sensible course of action was to decommission Ren's apartment. Yet the suite remained vacant, no one wanted to intrude on Ren's domain even though living space on board remained at a premium.

Hux caught himself grinding his teeth – back to sharing his ship, having his command usurped by a man who had yet to leave childhood behind.  While the  _ Finalizer _ was no longer the only Star Destroyer in the First Order’s fleet, she would always be the premier ship.  Of course, High Command offered Hux a newer ship, a bigger ship, but he remained stubbornly unwilling to give her up.  Most likely, he would be offered the first Super Star Destroyer upon her completion.

Perhaps with Ren back, Hux would choose to take the implied promotion.  He ran one gloved hand over the gleaming wall next to him, still as lovely as the day he took command.  He would miss the  _ Finalizer _ , she was a historic ship and there would never be another like her.

Ren.  Always Hux’s thoughts returned to the same thorny problem.  The damnable man-child hung like a black cloud over everything, his return spelled disaster.  A stygian clad annoyance that stalked through the halls of his ship, ruining equipment in fits of piquant rage.  The habitual sneer Hux wore twisted his lips into an unpleasant line as his thoughts circled around Ren almost obsessively.  No one else raised such strong emotions in him.  Hux never missed the Force-user, even though he might have plumbed Ren for useful intel on General Organa, making him valuable for once.

As he waited for the shuttle to dock, Hux tamped down his irritation at Ren coming on board again. He ignored the traitorous part of him that almost looked forward to having the menace on his ship again. He told himself it would be refreshing to have someone with which to argue again. For all his annoyance, Ren did help to keep Hux on his toes.

The black  _ Upsilon _ -class shuttle looked awkward when it landed, but while in flight was a graceful machine. Hux liked the dichotomy of it, a ship one might underestimate, and he ran an appreciative eye over the shuttle while he waited at parade rest for the ramp to lower. He remained still and alert as a contingent of stormtroopers disembarked first.  One of the troopers, marked as a squad leader, approached Hux and gave a swift salute.

“Sir, Lord Ren requests the bay to cleared before he disembarks with the cargo,” the trooper’s voice held an odd note that the helmet’s filter didn't quite eliminate.

Hux stayed silent, deciding if Ren made the request for security reasons or in an early endeavour to exert his authority. In the end, Hux chose to comply as an attempted peace offering. The possibility remained, however remote, whatever cargo Ren transported might be sensitive enough to warrant secrecy.

Hux nodded as if the idea had been his own.  “Clear the bay.  Leave one squad of troopers here in case we need them.”

His crew was well trained and it took less time than Ren probably expected for his wishes to be followed. Hux hid a self-satisfied smirk at the fact he might be discomfiting the Knight.  The trooper jogged back up the ramp, most likely to report what the shuttle’s sensors already relayed to Ren.

Soon enough, familiar black robes swirled down the ramp.  Always a master of details, Hux took in the dusty black robes, noticing subtle differences from Ren’s normal attire.  After another head to toe visual sweep, Hux was confident that this wasn’t the Master of the Knights.  Curiosity made him cock his head as he tried to decide what game Ren played.

Before he could voice the question, Hux became aware of the almost naked man trailing behind the Knight tethered by a slim golden chain. A pleasure slave.  Hux was unsure what he noticed first – the wide shoulders, the intricate black and gold body paint, the silken fall of hair, or the outfit the man wore. 

The translucent material of the long loincloth clung sensuously to sharp hips, trailing down lean muscled legs which were enhanced by the blood red color.  The diaphanous panels dangled just above the bare feet.  Small gold chains looped around his waist, musically tinkling as he walked.  More chains bound his hands in front of his body, layers of the delicate links encircling his wrists while finer chains wove between the bracelets, limiting the motion of his hands.  Hux didn’t doubt that the man could snap the pathetic bonds easily.

Black and gold paint decorated his torso in a warlike pattern reminiscent of thorns and spears.  The pattern ran down the outside of his arms, along the sides of his torso, and Hux assumed the bold imagery would be repeated on his wide back.  His head was lowered, eyes fixed on the ground so his long, dark hair obscured most of his face.  Hux could only see a pointed yet masculine chin and full, sensuous lips.

After staring for a moment, Hux dragged his eyes from the slave and focused on the Knight.  The ubiquitous black robes gave no clue as to which Knight he faced, the flat black mask created an almost skull-like appearance.  The broad shoulders and wide stance told Hux he faced a man but lacked enough information to  identify him.

Hux remained standing in the same spot, waiting for Ren to disembark.  The solitary Knight gave a yank on the chain clipped to a golden collar around the slave’s neck.  Hux’s father disliked slavery, it meant one more class of people ready to rise up.  Better to free them, earn their gratitude, and create a loyal populace willing to fight and die for their liberator. Many were aware that Hux, for the most part, followed in his father's footsteps.  A sick certainty settled into Hux’s gut, this must the Supreme Leader’s gift.

“Don’t you want your property, General?” the Knight drawled, his voice filled with ill-humor.

“While I care little for human chattel, the Supreme Leader’s wisdom means there is an excellent reason for this gift,” Hux decided would suit as a response.  It showed the proper amount of contempt for an obvious pleasure slave yet still showed Hux’s capitulation.

“You don’t know the worth of this creature, his training was overseen by the Supreme Leader himself.  Bow to your new master,” the Knight commanded and the slave fell with feline grace to his knees before prostrating himself before Hux.  The display nauseated Hux, he cared little for those with no will or spark.

Hux took his time to weigh his options and decide the appropriate response to give the Knight.  He must do something, the Knight was watching him closely and would report back to Snoke his every word and gesture.

“What rules must I follow in caring for this… gift?” he managed to say the word without obvious disdain.

As he surmised, the paint trailed over the man’s back with bolder lines.  Hux’s eyes were trained on the broad back of the slave, noticing the muscles tense as if the slave expected a blow.  The paint cleverly hid scars, Hux could just make out the ridges and imperfections on the well-muscled arms. 

“None.  Use him as you see fit.  If he becomes too willful, you may send him for retraining or dispose of him as you deem necessary.  His life is but a small thing that the Supreme Leader has lost interest in,” the Knight responded with deep satisfaction. One booted foot connected with the slave’s ribs ungently but the slave withheld any sound. He retained the perfect obeisance on his knees with arms and hands stretched out in front of him, fingertips almost brushing against the toes of Hux’s boots.

Hux refocused on the Knight. First this being was of consequence, important enough for the Supreme Leader to take an active interest in his training. Now the slave’s life was worthless?  Too many incongruencies, too many lies and layers. Hux never doubted that this slave was a trap for him, a snare that would tighten around his neck.

“Get up, slave.  Please convey to the Supreme Leader my utmost gratitude for his gift,” Hux did his best to disguise the loathing in his voice.

With perfect poise the slave rose to his feet, head still downcast. The Knight reached out, fingers clamped onto the slave’s chin, jerking his head up so the Knight could look into the slave’s eyes.  As the slave’s face was bared to him for the first time, Hux sucked in a deep breath of surprise and his hands clenched into painful fists.

“This is your master; you will remember your training.  Obedience above all else.  Say it,” the Knight hissed.

“Obedience above all else,” the once menacing voice was gentle, the vowels softer and more rounded.

Dark eyes bored into his own as Hux stared in disbelief at the perfect face of Kylo Ren. Without his usual petulance, his features seemed fuller, more boyish. A new innocence clung to him that had been missing before, making his expression appear oddly sweet.  Panic clawed at Hux as he realized he wanted to touch that face with his fingers, in a bitter need to test the reality of this provocative creature.

Hux’s lungs burned with the need for air as he forgot to breathe while staring at his slave. Something fragile and brittle broke inside of him, a part of himself Hux believed vital to his sense of self. It shattered like glass, the shards cutting through the defenses he had erected against Kylo Ren.

“He’s yours now,” the Knight pressed the leash in Hux’s hands before he spun on one heel, prepared to leave.

“What name do you go by?” Hux asked as the need to know this new Knight overshadowed the potential ignorance his question displayed.

“I am Kylo Ren, master of the Knights,” he responded without turning.  Hux’s jaw clenched, his only response a tight nod. Of course.

Without another word, the Knight left. Hux would be damned if that name would ever be applied to the Knight’s new master. With nothing else to occupy his attention, Hux returned his gaze to the man who had once been Kylo Ren. Hux found no simmering intensity, none of the scarcely contained rage which Hux remembered. He couldn't accept that this Ren was truly broken, he would never be a malleable plaything to satisfy simple lusts.

Abhorrence skittered over Hux’s skin making the hair of his arms stand on end, the Supreme Leader couldn’t expect him to use Kylo Ren in such a manner.  The very idea was inconceivable.  Grotesque.  He was pretty enough to be a slave but Hux couldn’t picture anyone who knew the man would be willing to place themselves in the vulnerable position of taking Ren to bed.

The wrongness of seeing Ren meekly at the end of a chain struck Hux like a fist to the solar plexus, a wave of something Hux prayed was nausea overwhelmed him.  Even worse was how the man patiently stared at him, completely pliant, even when Hux’s hands stretched toward the pale column of his neck.  In fact, Ren lifted his chin, offering himself to Hux in a horrible display of trust.

His numb fingers took several attempts to undo the fragile chain from the collar, the entire time Ren’s eyes remained distant and uncaring.  Hux wondered if his equanimity would break should Hux choose to wrap his hands around Ren’s neck and squeeze.  The possibility made the muscles in Hux’s gut constrict almost painfully.  His jaw ached from clenching it and his limbs held a curious weakness. Strong emotions were anathema to Hux and he pushed them down, locked them away until he returned to his normal calm.

Several deep breaths helped Hux to clear his thoughts, allowing him to think.  Yes, being given Ren as compensation became both punishment and prize.  No doubt Snoke expected Hux to abuse Ren, to accept that his subjugation was complete.  Which meant that Snoke didn’t understand Hux at all, so secure was the Supreme Leader he didn’t realize Hux lived by his own set of morals.

While not entirely acceptable, a good leader should know his people, over the years Hux became adjusted to being underestimated.  His hand gave an involuntary twitch around the leash he still held and the soft leather bent in his palm.  He would make use of this gift, allow the crew and the Knight to see he treated Ren as a docile pet.  But he would never put Ren to his intended purpose, it would be undignified.  Not to mention his father had imposed the strict rule of never abusing the helpless and never exerting your will over those who had none.  To do the latter showed yourself as weak willed, such people could never command if they did nothing but abuse their power.

“Do I displease you?” Ren ventured the question, his eyes drifting over Hux’s features.

Aware the he was still clenching his jaw, Hux forced himself to relax.  With a shake of his head, he answered, “More this whole situation displeases me.  Follow me, Ren.”

Ren gave a shy dip of his head before trailing along behind Hux.  Even without the chain the man stayed a few steps behind Hux like a dog following his owner.  A snort escaped from Hux, the obviousness only intensified his unease with the whole scenario.

Perhaps Snoke meant this as a lesson in abject humiliation for Hux.  As he walked through the  _ Finalizer’s  _ corridors, making his way to his quarters he could feel the stares as people noticed them.  The only comforting thought for Hux was Ren must be mortified as well, at least he would be if he hadn’t been so altered.

Inside the sanctuary of his rooms, Hux slumped down in his favorite chair with his elbow planted on the armrest so he could cradle his aching head in one hand.  Without conscious volition his eyes slipped closed as he tried to make sense of the day.  Finding Ren to be so broken forced Hux to question his own position with the Supreme Leader and his standing within the First Order.  His father's words haunted Hux: "No one is ever irreplaceable."

Fingers traced lightly over his calf before skimming up and over his thighs to pluck at the belt for his uniform.  Ren displayed a curious hesitancy in drawing open the buckle which gave Hux enough time to arrest the dexterous hands.

“Ren, no,” Hux commanded, his voice harsh.  The limpid brown eyes stared up at him without comprehension.

“I can make you feel better, master,” Ren promised.  Dark seduction laced the words like sticky candy and the breath froze in Hux’s throat.

“Don’t call me that, Ren,” tore out of Hux, his fingers squeezing painfully around Ren’s wrists, the chains biting into Hux’s hands and the slight discomfort helping him to focus.  The fine tracery of paint beneath the manacles smeared across the pale skin in mockery, not even in his possession for an hour and already Hux had abused Ren.  So much for his vaunted morality.

“What should I call my master then?” impudence peeked through Ren’s question.

“Not that.  You know me and you know my title.  Choose one, but don’t pretend I own you.  We both know this is a farce,” Hux grated, slowly his hands unclenched from around Ren’s wrists.  The pressure of his grip left faint red welts which appeared like blossoms on the creamy skin.

“Yes, my… General.  As you wish,” dark eyelashes dipped low, a shadow smudged against Ren’s pale skin.  Every nerve burned as if exposed as if Ren laid all of him bare and Hux feebly batted Ren away.

“Go, wash yourself,” Hux said, weariness showing in every line of his body. 

“But you want me,” Ren’s mouth curled upward, the tip of his pink tongue swept over his full bottom lip.  One long thumb followed the crease of Hux’s hip flattening his trousers to showcase how Ren came by his knowledge.

_ Perhaps I do _ , Hux thought with hilarity.  Hux prided himself on the fact that his control defined him, he would never cave to abject desires.  Just because he might be… tempted, didn’t mean that he would abandon the standards to which he held himself.

“I am not at the mercy of baser instincts.  Just go and wash the paint from you, it’s disgusting,” Hux lied smoothly.

With consummate grace, Kylo stood before holding his bound hands out toward Hux.  “Will you release me, General Hux.”

Hux’s eyes flicked upward.  So.  Ren did remember him.  Now all that remained was to ascertain if Ren remembered how they hated each other, his display moments ago said he didn’t.  Hux didn’t remember Kylo being a skilled actor, he had been the type to openly broadcast his emotions.  Another thing that Hux had held against him.

There was no obvious clasp for the bracelets, no simple way to remove them.  The chains were beautiful and complicated, a fitting cage for Ren who was similarly deceptive. In the end, Hux used a blade to sever the fragile links, freeing Ren.  If Hux watched Ren walk away, there was no one to censure him or notice the appreciative gleam in his eyes.

If Hux had known that by releasing Ren he would be hurling the first volley in the war between them, he might have kept the man chained.  Pliant, Hux thought of this new Ren, servile.  But as the days bled into weeks Kylo Ren proved how far his docility ran… as long as it suited him.

Giving up the office in his personal quarters rankled Hux, but he refused to sleep with Ren in his bed.  Kylo acted as if he had been exiled, sorrowful eyes offered silent reproach which Hux ignored.  Most mornings Hux woke with the warm weight of Kylo curled next to him, having stolen in after Hux fell asleep.  He attempted to accept the little rebellions Ren enacted with aplomb.

The lights in his rooms were programmed to gently increase in brightness as it became time for Hux to rise for the day.  As the glow intensified Hux would wake on his own, no alarm necessary.  A heavy hand on his hip told the tale of what Hux would see when he opened his eyes.  He cracked his eyelids enough to make out the gigantic form of Kylo, an almost smile on his lips.

“I’ve told you about this.  Every day.  For weeks.  Weren’t you trained in obedience?” Hux groaned, his eyes closing again.  Ren shifted nearer to him, the mattress dipped and gravity pulled Hux closer to Kylo’s sleep warm skin.

“I was trained to serve my General.  You never allow me to complete my duties,” Ren whispered, his other hand splayed across Hux’s bare chest.

“Your duties are to give me the privacy I deserve,” the argument was weak, made less petulant by the half-yawn that escaped.

“I can help you relax, General.  You carry all your tension in your shoulders,” Ren’s breath puffed against Hux’s lips, forcing his eyes open.  Ren had leaned in, his mouth dangerously close.  All Hux needed to do was let the slope in the bed carry him forward.  The thought was tantalizing, to finally allow himself to taste the mouth that he had so often seen drawn into insolent lines, but now appeared as a siren’s call of invitation.

The last vestige of languor disappeared from Hux, his gut clenching in arousal and denial.  He was the epitome of control; not even Ren would crack his façade.

“I do not require such functions of you,” Hux wished he sounded more authoritative, as if Ren would somehow listen better.

“I know.  I want to,” Ren leaned forward, his nose brushed alongside Hux’s as he slanted his head.

“I don’t,” Hux fixed his gaze firmly on Ren’s face willing him to just accept the lie.  If Ren kissed him now, Hux was certain he would be lost. He would not take from Ren anything he was unable to give and this version of Ren didn’t understand the true meaning of consent.  If Hux gave in, if he took what Ren so often displayed, then Hux became a player in Snoke’s game. No matter how much he once thought he hated Ren, this was a line Hux would not cross. Yet, none of his logic stopped him from wanting, nothing seemed to help the desire kindled by Ren.  Hux’s hands were tightly clenched, the nails digging into his palms and still part of him hoped Ren would ignore his order.

Ren’s breathing became ragged, Hux watched as his pupils expanded and shone with a drowning desire.  He couldn’t help himself, his head dipped forward.  Ren, contrary as always, pulled back before Hux completed the movement. 

With the moment broken, Hux rolled onto his back and swallowed the groan that wanted to leave his chest.  Thank the Empire that Ren took pity on him, allowing Hux to escape.

Evading Ren consumed precious time which normally Hux could ill afford to spare.  But now as he showered, Ren would be preparing his uniform for the day, downloading waiting messages on to his datapad, and laying out a meal.  Everything would be prepared for Hux before he even knew he needed it.  His days ran smoother with Ren, a fact he hated to admit.

Leaving Ren for the day meant a few hours of peace for Hux while he was on shift.  Afterwards as he completed menial tasks, finished paperwork, and took care of the minutia of running his ship he found himself waiting expectantly for Ren to hand him whatever object he found himself wanting.  He would pause, hand out, for several long seconds before realizing Ren was still in their quarters.  Silently cursing, Hux went back to his work while working to curb his annoyance.

Irony dogged Hux, before he couldn’t live with Ren on his ship.  Now he was quickly becoming part of Hux’s carefully ordered routine.  His integration seemed almost seamless.  Gone was the mercurial madman wreaking havoc on Hux’s ship.  In his place was a creature that to all appearances had been tamed by the Supreme Leader’s whip.

Not that Hux trusted either man to tell him the truth.  There were times when Hux swore he saw the old Ren peeping out from behind those dark eyes, a barely contained violence that made Hux’s blood race.  Dangerous thoughts floated through Hux, images assaulted him of his hands bloodied and locked around that pale throat.  Sometimes when Hux closed his eyes he could hear how Ren would whimper piteously after being punished.   He constantly fought a desire to hit Ren until his old self surfaced held at bay by the tremulous fear that such actions would end only with Ren bloody and broken.

The urge bit into Hux hardest when Ren would decide he was tired of being quiet and unassuming.  On those rare nights Hux would return to his rooms, the place that used to be his sanctuary, to find Ren wandering almost aimlessly wearing nothing but the damned body paint.  The crisp lines delineating his physique, the gold flashing brightly in the low light.  The designs practically screamed for Hux to run his fingers over the delicate lines until they smeared and became unrecognizable.

Hux held a strange fascination to see the paint staining his gloves, he swore that Ren pulled the idea from his head.   Eventually, Hux banned the paint altogether and Kylo obeyed the order as well as he did all the others. 

Still, there were nights, like tonight, when Hux would return to find shimmering gold outlining Ren’s eyes, a faint dusting of gold rode high on his cheekbones and sparkled on his full lips. Dark kohl enhanced his eyes making them seem deep and endless.  Black lace swirled past Ren’s hips wrapping skirtlike around him, doing nothing to hide his body. The inky lace clearly delineated Kylo’s sculpted leg muscles and the heavy length of his cock.  Matching gloves trailed up his arms, Hux’s hands itched to see if the lace was as soft as it looked.  He couldn’t help how his body leaned towards Ren, drawn as if by a magnet.

“You can ask me to help you,” Ren murmured lowly as he ran his fingers over the surface of the desk next to Hux.

“And what, pray tell, do you believe I need your help with?” a half smile Hux couldn’t seem to banish appeared at the playfulness Ren displayed.

“With finding hidden, lost things.  Don’t you want to please your master?” there was a slyness to Ren’s tone causing Hux to scrutinize him.  Slowly, intimately aware that he was on display Ren stripped the gloves from his hands.  Just by baring his hands and arms, Hux found his own breathing becoming labored.

“I have no master and I doubt you know of what you speak,” Hux retaliated.  Ren’s smile became heavy with amusement, sparking something akin to temper in Hux.

“Oh, my dear General, I think you’ll find that I am rather knowledgeable.  For instance, officially the Order has stopped looking for Leia Organa.  But not you, never you.  You refuse to leave loose ends,” Ren whispered dramatically.  The gleam of the old Ren was back in his eyes, Hux caught his hand reaching out for the other man and quickly forced it back down to his side.

“Been going through my files?  I suppose you think you’re being useful yet I doubt you understand the ramifications of what I’m undertaking,” Hux told him coldly.  Fear helped to kill the desire that Ren had kindled, for that alone Hux was almost grateful.  Almost, because if Ren were snooping, if he were reporting back to Snoke…

Well.  Hux knew his life expectancy was short as long as he remained a visible member of the First Order.  Snoke, with his paranoia, was virtually unknown as anything but a mythic name.  When ambassadors came to call, when officers needed orders, when planetary systems wished to align with the First Order – it was Hux to whom they all turned.

Ren was looming over him now, the pads of his fingers traced around Hux’s wrist bone.  The frigid glare Hux offered him was ignored as Ren leaned forward, his lips whispering against the curve of Hux’s ear.

“I promise, you’re safe.  I can help you get away,” the words were slow and lazy, Ren’s breath hot against the sensitive skin.  Hux fought back a shudder but didn’t try to control the instinct that made him step back and away.  Everything seemed too hot, too close.  Hux released a long exhale, tried to ignore how Ren always stripped away his calm.

Ren stepped forward, one small step followed by another.

"Ren, stop," Hux commanded, his patience fraying. Ren halted in mid-stride, his eyes locked coyly on Hux from beneath his dark lashes.

"Don’t you want me, General?" Ren somehow infused the insouciant question with seduction and Hux closed his eyes to regain his bearings.

"Just stop. Whatever you think you want, I won’t give it to you. Leave me in peace.  Please, Ren," Hux said, half in plea yet his voice remained firm and commanding.

Something shifted in Ren’s eyes, like a bubble bursting creating the false impression of an iridescent sheen.  For a heartbeat Hux thought Ren would back down, he might escape unscathed with his control intact.  Then Ren swayed toward him, intent written along the strong lines of his torso.

"But you forget what I am," Ren said demurely, his long eyelashes fluttered down in a way Hux found far too alluring.

"And what are you?" he asked, a mistake, a tactical error. In the back of his head the ugly word  _ slave _ echoed, the only answer possible for Ren.

"Yours," Ren said simply. 

A stark honesty was uncovered there, one Hux had been avoiding ever since the Knight placed Kylo's leash in his hand. In frustration, Hux bit his bottom lip as his eyes darted down and away to stare at the floor.

Another tactical error, taking his eyes from Ren. Strong hands encircled his biceps and Hux looked up as Ren's mouth descended onto his own. Then Ren's wide mouth was moving, his tongue - 

"No!" Hux pushed Ren away, violently. His breath heavy, his heart a mad pounding Hux must control. "No."

"General," Ren said, his voice unsteady. There were pale red marks on Ren’s arms and Hux’s hands clenched into fists in a bit to stop himself reaching out to draw Ren back to him.  

"No. This, this isn't you, Ren. This isn't your choice," Hux told him. Snoke had broken Ren, trained him into a creature made for service, who longed to be of  _ use _ . A strangled, hoarse laugh escaped from Hux. The Ren he remembered had been insufferable and powerful, confrontational and passionate.  Arrogant to a fault and secure in his own importance. This docile creature wasn't Ren. It wasn’t even a man.

Hux lifted his hands, unsure if he wanted to ward Kylo away or in a silent plea. Only Kylo Ren confused him like this, always Kylo Ren churning up emotions Hux never wanted. Hux couldn’t fathom how the man turned clear hatred into this hesitant and blunted desire, one born of the need to mark and possess and claim. To protect. The uncertainty of having something other than sharp animosity between them sat uncomfortably with Hux. This fascination didn't belong to either of them. 

Breathing became difficult as Ren stepped toward him, his hands drifted to the silky wrap around his hips to discard it. The gauzy lace drifted to the floor, forgotten. Hux suddenly became conscious of the heavy cloth of his uniform, the bright overhead lights, of the dark warmth that seeped through his center. He never wanted this, Hux refused to want the offer now. 

When he was close enough, Ren cupped his palm against the side of Hux's face. Gentle, but Hux couldn't help but be aware of the strength contained in that hand, knew the violence confined within this flesh and bone. An unwilling noise escaped, Ren's lips curled upward. Then Ren slanted his mouth over Hux's, the kiss achingly pure with just an edge of teeth. 

Another noise, soft and feral, rumbled out of Hux's chest as Ren nipped at his lower lip. As if possessed, Hux leaned in for another kiss, this one just as passionate but less hesitant as Hux reciprocated.

Ren's clever fingers were busy at the fastenings of his uniform, plucked at the clothes until he could slide his hands over bare skin. Much to Hux's dismay, his own hands tangled behind Ren's head, pulling his head to the perfect angle as he sought Ren's mouth with a hunger long denied.

The scraps of Hux's conscious told him not to violate Ren, this was what Snoke wanted. The thought turned into an ironic parody as Ren moaned against Hux’s lips with painful relief, a man dying of thirst who had found water at last.  _ Not to violate him _ , Hux repeated to himself and tangled his fingers further in Ren’s exceedingly pretty hair,  _ but to respect his hunger _ . He nipped sharply at Ren’s lips to be rewarded with a radiant grin.  _ And to accept his denial, should it come. _

Before long, they tumbled, nude and wanting, into the General's wide bed. Ren's mouth seemed to be everywhere as Hux petted and stroked him, their bodies in synch in a way their personalities had never been.

All the nerves in his body caught fire as Ren sank down on his cock, taking Hux into himself in one long slide. Enveloped in the tight heat, Hux's hands caught and bit into Ren's hips, an entreaty for Ren to move. In answer to his prayers, Ren undulated and rocked with an easy lissomeness, his face twisted into a rictus of overwhelming pleasure.

Hux's head fell back onto the mattress, his eyes closed. All thought abandoned him to his primal instincts. Passion coursed through his veins as he thrust and flexed his hips trying to bury himself further in the slick warmth of his partner. Ren's blunt nails clawed over Hux's belly and chest, heightening the awareness of his own skin, leaving trails of sensation behind while drawing Hux toward the edge.

As if sensing Hux was close to his release, Kylo slowed the motion of his hips, gentled the pace. His hands roamed in soft caresses over Hux until the General whined craving more. Ren leaned forward, hands planted next to Hux's head, his breath soft over Hux's face.

"You fought this, even though you wanted me. You think you're taking advantage of me. But I chose this, General. This isn’t a punishment because now I have you," Ren told him with seriousness. "What am I, General?"

Green eyes stared into dark brown. The answer hung between them, Hux was certain he couldn't bring himself to say the word. Uttering such trivialities would make this too real.

Ren all but stopped his movement, hovered tantalizingly, waiting. 

"Mine," Hux growled as he slammed Kylo down on his cock. Ren cried out as his release hit him, his body shaking and shuddering, his head thrown back to expose the long, clean line of his throat. Hux thrust upwards, taking what he needed until he reached his own orgasm buried deep in Ren.

Boneless, Ren slid off of Hux to curl up against his side. Without meaning to Hux slung an arm around Ren's shoulders, drawing him close. Having Ren nestled against his side felt right, justifying this travesty he'd committed. 

As the post-coital haze evaporated from Hux he looked down at the shaggy head resting on his shoulder.  Ren’s eyes were closed, a look of pure contentment on his mobile features.  Perhaps Ren thought Hux would forget the treasonous words Ren whispered to him earlier.

That Ren could still string thoughts together in his pretty little head, that he dared to voice them… the facts lead to an inevitable conclusion.  The seeming docility while continuing to follow his own pursuits over Hux’s orders all of it belied the truth that was Kylo Ren.

Surprise stirred a brief chuckle from Hux, he had thought Ren a poor actor.  The man had hidden talents, after being discounted for most of his life Hux should know better than to underestimate anyone else.  Especially someone as dangerous as Ren.  Involuntarily he tightened his arm, drawing Ren closer.

“Mmm, Ren.  You should learn to guard your words better, they betray you,” Hux rumbled, a thread of happiness running through his tone.

“Really?  I rather thought they were inspired since I finally goaded you into action,” Ren gave a satisfied purr, one eye cracked open to gauge Hux’s reaction.

“Is that what you want me to believe, that it was all an act to get me into bed?  Plausible, but false, I fear. No, I’m certain that you somehow escaped the conditioning or the important parts didn’t stick in your stubborn skull.  I’m curious how you’ve managed to shove down all that anger to play this part,” Hux didn’t make it a question, knew he’d caught Ren’s interest as he felt the curve of a smile press into his side.

“Make no mistake, Snoke managed to break me. Never doubt his ability to tear someone apart and put them back together as he wants them.  But at some point I realized, either I had to bend or shatter.  If I shattered I’d never be myself again.  

“Snoke’s inner defenses are lazy, poorly constructed.  Getting in wasn’t easy, but once there I planted a thought, a tiny nudge in the direction I wanted.  The idea to give me to you almost seemed like his own, a gift which held the potential to ruin us both. Mutual destruction appeals to the cruelty in Snoke. I knew I could hold onto a spark of myself as long as I knew where I was going.  If there is one constant in the galaxy, it’s you.  You live by your own set of rules and not even Snoke can change that.” 

Hux never realized Ren saw him so clearly.

“So you used the Force to protect yourself.”

“No, the Force doesn’t work that way.  But I absorbed the training, adapted it to suit me and showed them all what they wanted to see.  Once I became malleable, it went faster and smoother than expected,” Ren slung one leg over Hux’s while burying himself beneath the covers.

“You’re not sleeping here, Ren.  So you wanted to be given to me?” disbelief shaded the question, earning Hux a sardonic glance.  He had rules in place for a reason, this was the heart of his sanctuary and it would be unbearably intimate to allow Ren to stay.

“I wasn’t lying; I do want this.  I’ve wanted you for a while so this dovetailed nicely,” Ren said archly.  “Nor am I wrong.  You need to get out and soon.  You should have reported me the first time I skirted around your orders, when you didn’t I knew I could trust you.  Now you need to trust me.”

“Highly doubtful, you and I don’t have the best record.  Trusting you is… difficult, to say the least,” Hux was aware he sounded apologetic.

“Then don’t trust me, trust your own damn instincts.  I know they’re telling you that Snoke is looking to turn you into a martyr for the Order.  With you gone, the public face vanishes and Snoke can use the Knights and his holopresence to regain the power he’s let slip away.  Don’t throw your life away, General,” Ren pleaded, one hand sliding over Hux’s ribs to rest over his heart.

“Tomorrow, Ren.  We’ll discuss this tomorrow.  Now go to your room,” Hux ordered fondly.  

The sheets and light coverlet drifted over Hux but he barely noticed.  Ren’s warm presence was sliding away, leaving.  With crushing force a thought struck Hux, Ren’s voice as he said  _ make no mistake, Snoke managed to break me _ …  The clarity of hindsight allowed Hux to hear the quaver beneath the bravado, the undercurrent of despair and abhorrence. 

Hux sighed as he reached out to brush his fingers against Ren’s back.  As he expected, Kylo froze in place at the light touch, waiting.  The offer Hux wanted to make stuck in his throat, an uncharacteristic breaking of his own rules.  Neither one of them could stay suspended like this all night, Hux must make a decision.

“Do you need to stay?” Hux’s pulse pounded in his ears.  More half-remembered images besieged him -  how every morning everything he needed would be prepared and waiting for him.  How everything was always in perfect order, each item placed where it belonged, uniforms neatly pressed and laid out even though Ren never went to sleep before him.  Sleepless nights then, possible nightmares, and Hux wondered what else he had missed.  Ren’s penchant for heavily painted eyes began to make sense.

“May I?  Ren’s voice was soft with entreaty, revealing something child-like and guileless in the simple plea. Beneath his fingers Hux could feel fine tremors spasming through Ren.  

Hux removed his hand from Ren and lifted the sheet, unsurprised when Ren instantly returned to his side, pillowing his head on Hux’s shoulder.  Ren settled with something like relief and Hux caught the barest glimpse of his face displaying a weariness which aged the other man.  Another realization buffeted Hux. Until now Ren had played an impossible game, a long and constant performance that had lasted two long years.  Somehow Ren endured torture while faced with an impossibly powerful creature - a mindreader - unable, even for a second, to relax with nothing short of his life and sanity on the line.

These rooms sheltered Hux, allowed him to put down the burden of his daily life.  He could rest here, certain in his safety.  Ren had no such refuge, the only asylum Ren allowed himself came in the form of Hux, whom he had turned into his sanctuary.  

Protection had always meant a well armoured defense to Hux.  The thought that sharing his space, offering a small amount of trust, could equal might and force of arms was foreign to Hux. Yet, Ren needed the comfort of staying here.  A new way to protect him, one Hux thought he might be able to offer.

“We need to plan…” whatever else Ren intended to say was cut off by a huge yawn.  The faint tickle of his eyelashes fluttered against Hux’s skin as Ren struggled to stay awake.

“Tomorrow, go to sleep now,” Hux murmured, wanting to add an encouragement for Ren.  Nothing came to mind, but nothing had to as Ren’s eyes were already closed and his breathing smooth and even.  One of Ren’s hands curled over his heart, Hux imagined the steady beat soothed Ren. 

Yes.  Tomorrow.  They’d figure it all out.  By the end of the month they could be gone, and while it was not in Hux’s nature to run away, he distinctly preferred successful warfare. If Snoke wanted to make an enemy of him, he’d find soon that Hux never gave up what was his. Under his fingers Ren’s hair slid like silk through his grip, long and soft and far more vulnerable  than any of them had imagined. His mother had gone the same way, hiding to strike from the dark. Let it never be said that Hux did not follow the examples of great skill and character. Against his chest, Ren smiled in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the poem 'The Unicorn in Captivity' by Anne Morrow Lindbergh.
> 
> I thought this part fit my slave Kylo rather well:  
> "Here sits the Unicorn;  
> Leashed by a chain of gold  
> To the pomegranate tree.  
> So light a chain to hold  
> So fierce a beast;  
> Delicate as a cross at rest  
> On a maiden's breast.  
> He could snap the golden chain  
> With one toss of his mane,  
> If he chose to move,  
> If he chose to prove  
> His liberty.  
> But he does not choose  
> What choice would lose.  
> He stays, the Unicorn,  
> In captivity. "


End file.
